Unsolved Mysteries YYH Style
by Hlibichume
Summary: Is there more to Yusuke's death and rebirth than you think?.... read more to find out!


Unsolved Mysteries ((freaky music in background))  
  
The Urameshi case....  
  
-  
  
Yusuke Urameshi... He was believed to die by getting hit by a car and mysteriously returning from the grave.... You may think there is nothing wrong with this picture... but as you will see tonight ((er.. or day...)), there are many unusual things you may have left out, I'm Ima Complidiot, and this is Unsolved Mysteries...  
  
-  
  
I went to investigate at Yusuke's house first, his mother was coopperating very well... so I asked some questions.  
  
-  
  
Atsuko Urameshi  
  
~ Mother  
  
"I've seen weirder things before! Once, this guy did a belly dance for another... er... guy... wait, maybe that was a girl, ...or just a dream... It was probably the whisky... yeah the whisky..."  
  
Just keep telling yourself that Atsuko....  
  
The mother of Yusuke was obviously told to make up a lie about something or change the subject to decrease suspition, but she she couldn't have raised them any higher! We then decided to try another sorce of Yusuke's...  
  
-  
  
Keiko Ukimura  
  
~ School Friend  
  
"I knew Yusuke wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he wouldn't just run infront of a speeding car for no reason... he wanted to save that kid! He isn't completely heartless..."  
  
Keiko too, did not give us any valuable information about Yusuke's weird revival. Then we discovered Yusuke's third sorce, Kazuma Kuwabara. We questioned him walking home from him school.  
  
-  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
~ School Friend  
  
"Don't put that there?! I'm not his friend! Stupid punk.. he should've stayed dead, like I care.. least I would've been able to take over his turf..."  
  
We asked him more questions, but were unsuccessful in getting the answers, as he chased us away.  
  
After much dilema, we thought we might try and question the culprit himself.  
  
-  
  
Yusuke Urameshi  
  
~ Culprit  
  
"culprit? CULPRIT?! Culprit of what?!"  
  
Playing dumb already, Yusuke? You know very well what I'm talking about.   
  
Yusuke refused to tell us anything without so much as a fight. After much calming down, he was ready to talk.  
  
"Me getting by a car is now... suspicious? Do you guys have a real job?"  
  
He had changed the subject again but we told him to co-opperate or we would not give him the Martail Arts Tournament tickets we had promised.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, that kid was sorta wanting me to get run over! I even told him not to run into the street!"  
  
We thought Yusuke would pull something like this, he was now blaming his stupidity on a small innocent child... or was he really that innocent. I had no choice but to question the small boy and his mother.  
  
-  
  
((Name not shown))  
  
~Mother of child  
  
"I can't believe you! Thinking my child or that brave boy would have set that up on purpose! Get out! Don't talk to my son!"  
  
I was beginning to realize that this case was getting more dangerous, the woman had single-handedly taken out the camera boy with her purse and I had just enough time to run out of the house alive.   
  
I would have to work alone. I set out with only my tape recorder and went to speak with him, in private and got no more information than I did from his mother...  
  
-  
  
((Name not shown))  
  
~ Child of crazy mother  
  
"That boy was nice! He made faces and got me my ball! Do you wanna play ball?"  
  
At the words of "Do you want to play ball" I ran. I knew that the kid was planning on throwing his ball into the street in hopes of me getting hit. I still had more people who knew something and one of them was Shuiichi Minamino.  
  
-  
  
Shuiichi Minamino  
  
~ Friend  
  
"I doubt that there is anything suspicious of Yusuke getting hit by a car, unless, of course, someone saw something unusual...."  
  
Shuiichi started to talk in big, non-understandable words, something I guessed was a secret code. Then finally he laughed at me.  
  
"Heh! no, no, nothing weird at all... what would make you think such a thing?..."  
  
He was obviously making fun of me. I knew not to speak to him again, for he would only speak in code and confuse me and I would go crazy.  
  
As I walked away, thinking, I saw Hiei, yet another sorce of Urameshi's...  
  
-  
  
Hiei  
  
~ Friend  
  
"Ack! Did you just label me as that moron's friend? Friend is a crutch for the weak!"  
  
I asked another question and it only seemed to anger him even more.  
  
"what do I think of the detective? He is a fool... in fact, he is a big fool... I can't stand him..."  
  
I asked him about the tree and why he was there.  
  
"I'm glad you figured out that this is a tree, 'MY TREE', don't touch it! And as for me being here, it does not concern you...."  
  
He was hiding something, I could tell, the tree was obviously their hideout, codenamed... "MY TREE"... unknown to Hiei, I was getting more information from him than he thought.... I asked him more...  
  
"I'm not waiting for anyone! Drop it!"  
  
He was... I knew it...  
  
"Fine! If you must know, I'm waiting for Kurama, now go away!"  
  
I did not know who this Kurama was, but as I turned around, I met this Kurama, AGAIN!? It was Shuiichi Minamino... Kurama must be his codename.... I see!  
  
I asked both of them now, they must be arranging a secret meeting... 'Kurama' spoke first...  
  
"Heh... I see you've met this man Hiei, I was just about to tell you about him..."  
  
He was mockin me yet again! So I slipped and told out everything...  
  
"Our secret base? Kurama, what is this fool talking about?"  
  
Yes, they were forced to play stupid again... I was too close to finding out their secret. I slipped again, and this time insulted 'Kurama'... this angered Hiei more...  
  
"ARGH! COME BACK HERE HUMAN!!!!"  
  
He was chasing me with a sword now! I had to run! He was gonna kill me. I knew too much!  
  
-  
  
This is Ima Complidiot... its January 1st and I've managed to find a peice of cake thrown out... I will continue my research on Yusuke and his secret..   
  
--------------------  
  
okay.... lol this just popped into my head... kinda weird huh? 


End file.
